Somewhere Only We Know
by Rachel Anderson Hummel
Summary: O Dia dos Namorados esta chegando, e Blaine esta em um desanimo mortal, pensando que Kurt não o ama mais, mas tudo muda na tarde de 12 de junho, em um certo Shopping. O que será que Kurt pleneja para o namorado? Para o, realmente, primeiro Dia dos Namorados deles juntos?


**N/A:Glee não me pertence, e sim a Ryan e a toda a equipe da Fox, que Merlin esteja com eles e ajude a fazer novos capítulos mais fofos e com mais Klaine e Brittana... RSRSRS...**

**Bem é isso... Aproveitem a fic..**

**OBS: A fic não era para ser postada no dia 12/06, mas aconteceram uns probleminhas e não pude posta-la na data prevista, e sim muito tempo depois, por isso já pessoa perdão desde já.**

**X.O.X.O... Rachel Narcisa**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Pov.-Blaine

11 de junho de 2013.

É esta chegando o dia dos namorados, o que me faz lembrar do meu amado Kurt, e dos nossos dias dos namorados juntos.

Bem... No primeiro ano que conhecemo-nos, não foi um ano legal, de minha parte claro.

Lembro-me claramente que estava com uma "paixonite" por um atendente de uma lojinha, que não vou mais lá há décadas, claro... Desde que ele me dera um fora. Pedi para os meus amigos ajudar-me a fazer um 'serenata' para ele, e Kurt estava conosco.

Ainda me pergunto, com fui idiota para no perceber que ele já gostava de mim naquela época.

Mas enfim, superei o meu medo, e então depois de cantarmos "Baby It's Cold Outside" no natal, e logo mais ele cantar "Blackbird", e eu perceber que não queria mais apenas a amizade dele, e sim algo mais serio, um relacionamento de verdade, e tomar coragem para me declarar, conseguimos enfim o que ambos queríamos um ao outro.

Nosso ano, após me declarar também tivera seus autos e baixos, mas conseguimos supera-los.

"O que o amor não supera?", okay, isso foi totalmente brega.

Então, quando, eu e ele nos mudamos para o McKinley, então pensamos que nossos problemas estavam acabados.

Doce engano.

Tivemos, desde desconfianças até a nossa primeira vez, o que obviamente foi a melhor parte do meu ano.

Deixa para lá não é mesmo?

Bem então veio a nossa segunda oportunidade de fazer realmente a 'coisa' dar certo no dia dos namorados, exceto por um problema.

Uma semana antes, Sebastian, jogou uma 'raspadinha' com sal grosso em meus olhos. Lembro-me até hoje, simplesmente horrível.

Então, fui submetido a fazer uma cirurgia, em plena semana do dia dos namorados, o que me deixou realmente irritado, não só pelo fato de não poder ficar com o pessoal do Glee Glub, mas também por ter que ficar longe de Kurt, horrível novamente.

Quando esse passou, e eu percebi que no ano seguinte eu ficaria sem ele, não só nas datas festivas, mas também o ano todo me deu uma dor no coração, e eu tive que aproveitar os poucos meses que ainda tínhamos pela frente juntos.

E como dito, feito, no ano seguinte, ele não estava comigo, e sim em NYC.

Mesmos que nós mantemos os contatos, tanto em redes sociais quanto em formas mais praticas de escutarmos as nossas vozes, celular, ainda sim me sentia sozinha no ano passado.

Dia dos namorados, zero, acordei sem animo, e não suportava ficar na escola com todos apaixonados ao meu redor, sabendo que eu não o veria naquele dia, não o tocaria... Isso me magoou muito mesmo.

Então eu me esforcei muito para passar de ano, era o primeiro da classe, e entrei nas melhores faculdades de NYC.

Consegui uma perto o suficiente da faculdade dele.

Compramos um apartamento aonde dividimos. E estamos assim até hoje.

E amanhã é o dia dos namorados, mas confesso que não estou mais animado do que estava antes.

Por quê?

Bem. Kurt anda, nessa ultima semana, não sendo muito 'ele', sempre chega atrasado aos nossos compromissos, quando não os desmarcas, quase não nos vemos, o que realmente é estranho, já que os horários das nossas aulas são iguais, entramo-nos nos mesmos horários, e consequentemente saímos também.

Mas mesmo assim, ele anda muito misterioso, e quando o pergunto rapidamente muda de assunto, nervoso.

Não sei se estou muito paranoico, ou coisa do tipo, e ele quiser terminar, não sei o que será de mim, porque vamos admitir, eu praticamente não sou nada sem ele. Ele é e sempre será o meu primeiro amor, e eu sempre imaginei a gente no futuro, com os nossos filhos, feliz.

Pov.-off-Blaine.

Blaine vegetava no quarto que dividia com o namorado, pensando nas possíveis razões para Kurt não esta falando muito ele.

E se ele realmente fez alguma coisa?

O medo lhe tomava contada da mente e do coração.

Um barulho no andar de baixo anunciava que Hummel acabava de chegar.

Já era 19h30min da noite, e eles só se encontravam naquela hora, naquele dia.

Escutou os passos na escada, e não se moveu, não estava muito bem também, aquele isolamento que eles estavam fazendo entre si mesmo, não estava ajudando-o.

Quando ele escutou que a porta do quarto estava se abrindo, apenas direcionou o olhar para a mesmo, reconhecendo a figura, magra, pálida e esbelta de seu namorado.

O mesmo lhe lançou o olhar.

_ Boa noite Blaine.

_ Noite Kurt. – Respondeu lhe com a voz rouca e fraca.

_ Já jantou? _ Perguntou Hummel colocando as suas coisas na cadeira da escrivaninha que o quarto possuía.

_ Não. – Falou se virando de lado, e deitado mais aconchegante na cama.

Anderson chegará à casa uma hora antes que o namorado.

Ele passou o dia com Tina, no shopping, e em boutiques que ambos amavam.

Foi um ótimo dia para ele desabafar com a amiga, a sua angustia perante o assunto Hummel, o medo de perdê-lo e por ai vai.

Ela foi uma ótima amiga também, dando-lhe conselhos, e lhe oferecendo o ombro caso o mesmo precisasse.

Kurt olhou o namorado, e um aperto se instalou em seu coração.

Odiava vê-lo deste jeito, mas para fazer o que pretendi, ele precisava ficar um pouco ausente nesses dias, e logo agora que as coisas estavam dando certo, não poderia voltar a trás, não agora que faltava pouco, muito pouco, menos que um dia para ele revelar para Blaine o que estava 'tramando'.

Um pouco para 'baixo', o castanho se direcionou ao banheiro, tomando um bainho relaxante.

Após alguns minutos, saiu, e encontrou o quarto na penumbra total, era 20h15min quando decidiu encomendar algo para comerem.

Em uma hora dessas agradecia por ter folhetos de "fast-food" na geladeira deles.

Encomendou uma pizza e um refrigerante.

Subiu novamente ao quarto, e se deitou ao lado do namorado.

_ Psiu... _ chamou carinhosamente.

Anderson não estava dormindo.

_ Sim?

_ Encomendei uma pizza, me acompanha? _ Falou brincalhão.

Sentiu o menor se remexer na cama, se aconchegando a ele.

_ Isso foi um convite, porque não pareceu. _ Prendeu o riso.

Kurt abriu um leve sorriso.

_ Ó perde-me "miladies", não quis ser tão desatento. _ Ambos riram com gosto da brincadeira do castanho.

_ Seu bobo. _ bateu fracamente o namorado. _ E sim eu te acompanho.

Rapidamente eles desceram as escadas, e se aconchegaram melhor no sofá apenas esperando o entregador com o jantar deles.

Não tardou a chegar a 'comida', comeram assistindo TV, um filme de comédia passava na mesmo, ficaram lá até dar 24h00min, quando Blaine começou a cochilar no lado de Kurt, que levou o até o quarto, aonde tiveram uma noite agradável de sono.

**KB**HA

O despertador tocou 07h00min, os obrigando a levantarem.

Blaine foi o primeiro, se encaminhou ao banheiro, tomou seu banho matinal, e fez sua higiene também.

Ele sempre foi o primeiro a se levantar, pelo simples fato de amar as manhãs, e sempre escutou as reclamações diárias de Kurt.

Isso já virou tanto comum entre eles, que o 'mau-humor' do castanho, não atinge mais a Blaine, o que deixa a situação até mais engraçada para o mesmo.

Rapidamente saiu do banheiro, dando chance para um irritado Kurt adentrar o mesmo.

Ambos tinham que chegar a suas faculdades 08h00min da manhã;

Por isso, que quando eles já estavam prontos, descia correndo para a cozinha, onde a cafeteira estava programada para funcionar as 07h30min, e tomavam seus cafés, e saiam cada um para seus deveres escolares.

Aquele dia foi normal, até o presente momento.

Ambas as faculdades estavam cheias de coraçãozinho, e pessoas apaixonadas andando de um lado para o outro.

Blaine revirou os olhos quando adentrou o pátio da faculdade, encontrando Tina e Amber, suas amigas.

Amber era uma menina loira de olhos claros, realmente um amor de pessoa, quando não estava irritada, e um ponto a mais por ser lésbica.

Kurt não gostou muito da garota quando foi apresentado, só pelo simples fato de Blaine se dar muito bem com a garota, mas quando a menina apresentou sua namorada a eles, Kurt simpatizou com a garota no mesmo momento.

Anderson ri até hoje com a lembrança da carranca enciumada do namorado, e depois de cara de alegria e alivio que o mesmo fez, quando a loira apresentou sua namorada Ally a todos.

_ Animo Blay. _ Falou Amber puxando o amigo para um abraço.

_ Olá para você senhora felicidade. _ Falou irônico.

Tina riu, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Blaine.

_ Bom dia anjinho.

_ Dia Tina.

E começaram a andar em direção aos armários.

Por pura coincidência, os armários dos três era um no lado do outro, o que facilitou a aproximação de Blaine e Tina, e também o inicio da amizade deles com Amber.

_ Ai... Mal espero a hora de ver a Ally, ela vai amar o meu presente de dia dos namorados. _ Falou pulando.

Os outros dois apenas se olharam, e riram da bobice da amiga.

_ Ai Amber... Só você mesma para me fazer rir em um dia como esse. _ Falou o castanho.

_ A qual é Anderson, me fale que você não planejou nada com seu namorado?

Ele não respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

A menina estranhou, mas quando iria falar algo, Tina que estava atrás do menino, fez sinal para ela parar de falar, que rapidamente foi obedecido.

_Então... _ Tina puxou o amigo, que já havia pegado seu material necessário para os três primeiros tempos. _ Vamos?

E não falando mais nada, eles adentraram a sala de Historia.

KB**HA**

_ Porque na hora em que estávamos no corredor, você fez sinal para eu ficar quieta quando eu falei do namorado do Blaine? Eles terminaram?

A asiática apenas olhou para o lado se certificando de que Blaine não as escutasse.

_ Não, é só que Kurt preparou uma surpresa para ele, mas Blaine não faz a mínima ideia do que acontecerá hoje.

A loira apenas balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

KB**BA**

Em outra faculdade.

_ Ai Rach... _ Falou cochichando para que o professor de teatro não os pegasse conversando enquanto ele lia mais um trecho de "Romeu e Julieta". _ Será perfeito, esta tudo combinado.

A amiga apenas abriu um sorriso para a alegria do amigo.

_ Parece que sim, já que você cuidou meticulosamente de tudo.

_ Sim, claro, ele merece o melhor.

_ Que horas será?

_ Bem, eu marquei as 17h00min.

A pequena estrela apenas confirmou, voltando o olhar para o professor que ainda lia trechos, e mais trechos do conto mais famoso da historia, claro não podendo deixar de perceber o enorme sorriso na face do seu melhor amigo.

KB**HA**

Blaine estava vegetando na aula de Inglês, quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar em seu bolso.

Discretamente o pegou e leu o remetente... _Kurt_.

Sem mais delongas abriu a mensagem.

"_Oi amor, espero não estar atrapalhando..." _Blaine apenas abriu um sorriso e continuou a ler o SMS...** "**_só queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo ao Shopping hoje as 17h00min? Beijo te amo"._

Aquilo com toda a certeza do mundo tornou aquela aula, na qual a metade da sala já estava dormindo, mais alegre.

E com um sorriso respondeu.

"_Com certeza, te pego na saída da faculdade para irmos para casa, e depois ao shopping?"_

Não tardou para a resposta vir.

"_Desculpe bebê a Rachel me chamou para ir ajuda-la a comprar um presente para o Finn, por isso, poderíamos nos encontrar lá que tal?"_

O moreno leu a resposta, mas mesmo assim, não ficou menos interessado.

"_Esta bem meu anjo, nos encontramos lá, me ligue quando sair da faculdade, assim poderemos combinar o ponto de encontro sim?"_

E esperando mais alguns minutos, a resposta veio novamente.

"_Esta bem amor, tenha uma boa aula."_

Blaine passou o resto dos períodos com esse sorriso costumeiro, romântico.

Na saída, ele se encontrou com as meninas.

_ Então meninas... _ chamou a atenção delas com o mesmo sorriso, aonde poderia dizer que era de orelha a orelha dele.

_ Que foi Blay? _ Perguntou Amber.

_ Nada não, só o Kurt. _ Respondeu, e Tina que mexia no celular, olhou interessada na conversa.

_ O que foi que ele fez? _ Perguntou à asiática.

_ Nada, só marcamos de sair mais tarde, e poderemos comemorar o nosso dia dos namorados que nunca tivemos a chance de ter. _ Falou, começando a se encaminhar para o estacionamento.

_ Como assim, nunca tiveram a chance de ter? _ Amber perguntou... _ vocês não estão namorando há quatro anos?

Tina e Blaine confirmaram, e ele contou a historia dos dois para a amiga.

No final da mesma, eles já estavam encostados no carro do menino, que daria carona para as duas amigas, e poderia ir para casa, e descansar para o que quer que fosse que o namorado tivesse preparando.

Eles foram o caminho todo conversando dos mais diversos assuntos.

Ele deixou Tina na sua casa, e foi direto para seu apartamento, olhou no relógio, já eram 15h30min ainda tinha um pequeno tempo, antes de ter que encontrar o namorado.

Chegou em casa, se jogando no sofá.

Pegando o celular, e discando o numero do namorado.

No primeiro toque o mesmo atendeu.

__Sim?_

_ Hey... Sou eu. _ Alegria contagiava em sua voz.

__ Ó Blaine, amor, perdão por não ter ligado, mas Rachel me puxou com tudo para comprarmos logo o presente de Finn e..._

_ Esta tudo bem Kurt, não estou ligando para brigar com você, longe disso, só queria saber o lugar que eu poderia lhe encontrar no shopping.

__ Ah... Sim, poderia ser no saguão que tal?_

_Esta bem.

__ OKay amor, mas agora preciso desli... CALMA RACHEL EU VOU TE AJUDAR, ESPERA EU TERMINAR DE FALAR COM O BLAINE SIM? NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ QUE TEM UM NAMORADO AQUI NÃO_ _Anderson pode escutar o namorado gritando com a amiga do outro lado da linha, e prendeu o riso.

_ Mande um beijo para ela.

__ Argh... Blaine mandou-lhe um beijo... Ela mandou outro para você. Agora eu tenho que ir, se não eu não consigo sair daqui na hora marcada amor, beijo te amo._

_ Também te amo, e peça para Rachel não judiar muito de você, por mim sim?

Ele pode escutar a risada suave de Kurt, e desligou o telefone.

Ele não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer e já era 16h00min, ligou a TV, e ficou assistindo qualquer coisa besta que passava naquela hora na HBO, até dar 16h30min e foi se arrumar.

17h00min ele já se encontrava no saguão do Shopping de NYC.

O local estava lotado, pessoas passavam com seus filhos para um lado, e para o outro também, os casais saíram especialmente neste dia, comprando coisas para seus namorados e namoradas, os adolescente, cada vez mais jovens, e namorando também, porque Blaine pode ver um grupo de adolescentes, talvez 11 ou 12, com suas namoradas cheias de sacolas, e rindo como se nada os pudesse separar.

Ele olhou ao redor, e não pode visualizar o namorado.

Ele se encaminhou no centro para ver se poderia ver melhor, mas não achou ninguém conhecido.

Quando ele iria se locomover novamente, sentiu algum lhe cutucar.

_ Senhor Anderson, Blaine Anderson? _ Era uma menina com seus treze anos ou menos, o olhava atentamente, era loira com os olhos castanhos, e exibia um sorriso acolhedor para ele.

_ S-sim... _ Parou quando ele viu a menina, não há conhecia.

_ Mandaram para o senhor. _

E só agora Blaine reparou na rosa que a mesma trazia consigo mesma.

As pétalas vermelhas, e o aroma que a mesma emanava eram simplesmente cheirosos e bonito de se ver.

_ É para mim? _ Perguntou fascinado.

A menina apenas sorriu mais ainda e lhe entregou a rosa.

_ Feliz Dia dos Namorados. _ E saiu de vista seguindo um rumo desconhecido.

Ele ficou tão encantado com a rosa, e parou ali mesmo no meio de pessoas que passavam ao seu redor, inerte, sem qualquer reação, apenas encarava aquele presente dado para ele.

Quando outra pessoa lhe cutuca.

Ele vira mais uma vez, agora era um garoto, com talvez quinze anos, moreno, olhos verdes, meio desengonçados.

_ Blaine Anderson? _ Perguntou.

O moreno apenas teve a capacidade de afirmar, o menino tinha um sorriso talvez maior que o da menina, e com os olhos brilhando, ele entregou a rosa para Blaine.

_ Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

"_Okay... isso é muita loucura, ou eles erraram a pessoa na qual deveria ganhar essas rosas maravilhosas, ou tão brincando comigo"._

Pensou Anderson, que não sabia o que fazia se ficava assustado pelo o que estava acontecendo, ou se apenas ria de tudo aquilo, e pensava que era irreal.

E mais uma vez levou outro cutucão. '

_ Senhor Anderson? _ Uma menina ruiva, tímida, olhos cores de mel, parecia muito meiga o chamava.

Ele a olhou e abriu um sorriso, reparando em sua mão, que trazia mais uma rosa.

_ É para o senhor. _ Ela ofereceu, e ele a pegou. _ Feliz Dia dos Namorados senhor. _ E muito vermelha ela saiu quase correndo.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Olhou ao redor para ver se achava o autor dessa façanha, mas não encontrou ninguém novamente.

Quando ele se virou, viu um menino aparentemente de sua idade parado a sua frente, ele era loiro, olhos cinza e rosto pontudo, pálido e muito arrumado.

_ Blaine Anderson? _

Ele afirmou, perdendo novamente as palavras.

A diferença é que o menino não trazia apenas uma rosa, e sim um buque delas.

O menino que até então não esboçava nenhuma reação, abriu um sorriso enorme, mostrando os dentes perfeitos, e entregou para Blaine as rosas.

_ É para você... E Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Quando ele entregou o boque, saiu em qualquer direção, deixando Blaine totalmente confuso, e varias pessoas que passava o olhava.

Algumas haviam parado para ver o que estava acontecendo já fazia certo tempo.

Blaine olhou para as rosas, mas não encontrou nada.

"_Que dia mais louco" _– Pensou ainda maravilhado com o buque em suas mãos, quando o celular começa a tocar.

Ele com certa dificuldade o pega e atende.

_ Blaine.

__Amor..._

Era Kurt.

_ Kurt meu amor, o que...

__ Gostou das rosas? _

Blaine abriu um sorriso enorme.

_ Era você... Porque você mesmo não me deu?... _ Anderson ergue o pescoço procurando Kurt. _ Cadê... Cadê você?

Kurt apenas riu suavemente.

__ Você se lembra de que há quatro anos, você me cantou uma musica?... Muito especial? _

Blaine tentou se lembrar, mas a questão é... Ele já havia cantado muitas e muita musica para Kurt, e todas eram especiais que não sabia a qual o namorado se referia.

_ Eu...

Kurt começou a cantar a musica referida.

**_****I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

_(__Eu andei por uma terra desabitada_

_Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão_

_Eu senti a terra sob meus pés_

_Eu sentei ao lado do rio e ele me completou)_

Blaine ficou totalmente parado em seu lugar, não sabia o que fazer, um sorriso enorme se apossou em seus lábios e parece que demoraria a sair.

Kurt estava cantando a musica que ele dedicara para o namorado quando ele se mudou de Dalton, e agora ele fazia a mesma coisa, com ele.

_ Kurt... _ Falou com a voz embargada.

_**_**_**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

(Coisa simples para onde você foi?

Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar

Então me fala quando você vai me deixar entrar

Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar)

Parecia coisa de sua cabeça, ou conseguia ouvir o coral da Dalton ao seu redor? A voz do Kurt estava aumentando ou o celular dele estava totalmente colado na sua orelha?

**_****I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place, we used to love**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**

(Eu encontrei por acaso uma árvore caída

Eu senti seus ramos olhando para mim

Esse é o lugar que nós costumavamos amar?

Esse é o lugar com o qual eu tenho sonhado)

Como Blaine estava virado para frente da escadaria central, e escadas rolantes, ele pode observar vários meninos descendo as mesmas, usando blazers azuis com listras vermelhas, calça de risca e gravatas igualmente aos blazers.

Eles se posicionaram nas laterais, e Kurt ainda continuou a cantar no telefone, até que apareceu no meio dos meninos.

Ele pode observar alguns deles, e reparou que Wes, David, Nick, Aron, Cameron, e mais alguns meninos conhecidos se destacavam ainda mais naqueles blazers que tinha historia.

O Shopping inteiro parou por causa da cantoria, mais e mais pessoas vinham de diferentes pontos do local para ver o que estava acontecendo.

A musica se introduziu ao vocal grossos que os meninos faziam, e a voz de Kurt se erguia mais e mais entro todas elas.

**_****Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_(__Coisa simples para onde você foi?_

_Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar_

_Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar_

_Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar)_

Kurt o olhava diretamente, sem medo de ser reprimido, porque a metade de NYC era GLS, e não tinha razão para terem preconceito, pelo contrario, os cidadãos poderiam ser taxados como mal-humorados, e grosseiros, mas também não permitiam atos como bullying entre eles mesmos, porque eles acreditavam que todos eram iguais, hoje, amanhã e no futuro também, eles acreditavam que todos tinham direitos de escolher a quem deveriam amar, sem terceiros interromper esses amores, e eram essas qualidades que Kurt admirava nos Nova-iorquinos.

Blaine tentou inicialmente lutar contra as lagrimas, mas elas venceram a batalha, e ele agora chorava emocionado com o que estaca acontecendo.

**_****So If you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talking about that somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**(Somewhere only we know)**

_(__E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos_

_falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_Isso poderia ser o final de tudo_

_então por que nós não vamos_

_para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_(para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?)_

Como Kurt estava descendo a escadaria central, cantando, mais pessoas vieram atrás dele, e ele reconheceu quem era.

Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, Brittany e Santana.

A emoção foi tanta que ele quase não conseguiu acreditar.

Kurt olhou para ele, e se encaminhou até o namorado.

A surpresa era cada vez maior, e mais gratificante, para ambos.

Para Kurt porque planejou isso há semanas, teve que correr para trazer todos para NYC, alguns já estavam, mas outros, estavam em outros estados, até países (Wes estava na França e David na Itália.)

Teve também que correr para pegar o novo grupo, juntamente com o antigo grupo de Warblers. Juntar o Glee Glub.

Mas no final deu tudo certo e era isso que importava.

**_****Oh! Simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_(__Coisa simples para onde você foi?_

_Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar_

_Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar_

_Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar)_

Blaine não parava de chorar. Não ligava mais para aonde estava, ou se estava muito 'melodramático', apenas não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Era obvio que tudo vinha da cabeça de Hummel, e ele poderia agora dizer que tem o melhor namorado do mundo, o homem que faz ele o homem mais feliz do mundo, o que o torna mais especial ainda para Anderson.

Tantas pessoas que representavam tanta coisa para ele. Lembrava-se da época de escola, quando conheceu David e Wes, quando viu a primeira vez Kurt, quando o mesmo se mudou para Dalton, mudando não somente os Warblers, mas como ele mesmo, a sua própria declaração, o primeiro beijo.

Lembrou-se também de quando dedicou essa musica a Kurt, de como sentiu falta do namorado naqueles tempos, lembrou-se de se transferir para a escola do mesmo, para 'ficarem mais pertos um do outo', e da noite mais especial da vida dele, a primeira vez dele, com Kurt.

Tudo vinha em sua mente neste momento, que ele nem reparou na aproximação de Kurt. Apenas foi reparar que o namorado estava bastante próximo, quando sentiu o mesmo pegar em sua mão e o levar para o primeiro degrau da escadaria, aonde seus amigos o olhavam com olhinhos brilhantes de emoção, segurando as lagrimas, outros (Que estavam nos fundos) já estavam em lagrimas.

As meninas do Glee Glub já tinham quase borrado a maquiagem.

**_****So If you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talking about that somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

_(__Então se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos_

_falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_Isso poderia ser o final de tudo_

_Então porque nós não vamos?_

_Então porque nós não vamos?)_

Todos agora começaram a abraçar Blaine, prosseguindo com a cantoria.

Os pessoais dos glee Glub's ficaram por ultimo.

As pessoas que estavam assistindo tiveram diversas reações.

Umas choravam claro, as moças românticas, outros simplesmente assistiam a tudo e sorriam com o que estava acontecendo, algumas pessoas apenas apreciavam a musica mundialmente conhecida, e romântica.

(Warblers)

**So If you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talking about that somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

_(Então se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos_

_falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_Isso poderia ser o final de tudo_

_Então porque nós não vamos?_

_Então porque nós não vamos?)_

Enquanto os meninos da Dalton repetiam este penúltimo verso, Kurt inicialmente cantou com eles, um certo ponto, ele alongou as notas, assim como Blaine fez para ele a quatro anos atrás, atingindo as mesma notas graves e grossas que o namorado.

Depois que todos abraçaram Blaine, Kurt pegou em sua mão e cantou o ultimo verso para ele, olhando em seus olhos.

**_****This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

_(Isso poderia ser o final de tudo_

_Então porque nós não vamos_

_Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?)_

A musica teve seu fim, e os aplausos pode ser escutado no shopping inteiro.

As pessoas assobiavam e aplaudiam, mas eles não queriam saber disso, Kurt e Blaine não queria saber disso.

O moreno estava sem reação nenhuma perante a isso.

Kurt abriu um sorriso enorme pelo fato de Blaine estar mais fofinho do que nunca com essa face rosada de vergonha e emoção.

_ Blaine... _ Chamou o namorado. _ Eu te amo tanto, que nunca seria capaz de lhe trocar, muito menos te trair, você é o homem da minha vida, e eu sei disso...

Blaine olhou para o lado e encontrou Tina, com um sorriso enorme, e se lembrou de que havia comentado com ela sobre o medo de perder o namorado.

Anderson apenas abriu um sorriso para a amiga, e voltou o olhar para o namorado.

_ Não preciso que as pessoas digam que você é o meu par, sendo que eu já sei disso, e não preciso que as pessoas digam que a gente não durara muito, porque eu nunca vou acreditar, porque o meu coração Blaine, é seu, e só você tem a chave dele, você é o dono dele. _ Até Kurt não estava conseguindo segurar a emoção. _ Hoje eu queria que fosse o dia mais especial para você, porque dentre esses quatro anos que estamos juntos, desde a amizade até esse amor que cresceu nos nossos corações, não conseguimos ter um dia dos namorados juntos, e esse ano será diferente, porque eu terei você e você terá a mim.

Todos os presentes que estavam quietos começaram a aplaudir o casal, até os Glee glub's aplaudiram.

_Ku... Kurt... _ Anderson respirou fundo e começou a falar. _ sim, eu realmente tive medo nessas ultimas semanas, porque você não estava falando direito comigo, pensei que havia encontrado outro alguém melhor que eu para me substituir... _ Mais lagrimas desciam enquanto ele falava. _ Mas agora aqui percebi que meu medo foi tolo, e que você nunca seria capaz de fazer isso comigo, porque você é a alma mais pura e simplória que eu tive a chance de conhecer, e de dizer que a amo. Você é tudo para mim, meu ar, minha água, minha vida, e você também têm o meu coração, e só a você ele pertencera, e ninguém mais poderá toca-lo, pois nele esta gravado o seu nome.

Todos aplaudiram também a declaração meio desajeitada de Blaine.

Depois disso as pessoas começaram a andar, e tomarem os seus rumos, mas o pessoal que estavam com eles aguardou o tão esperado beijo Klaine, que aconteceu logo em seguida.

Anderson e Hummel se beijaram como se fosse à primeira vez, experimentando os gostos deles mesmos, brincando e brigando em um beijo feroz e apaixonado.

Todos foram para cima dos dois, comemorando esse gesto de compaixão deles.

O resto do dia dos namorados passou-se com todos reunidos, conversando na casa Anderson-Hummel. Revivendo os velhos tempos, de escola, e crianças, como todos gostavam de fazer.

E aquele dia ficou gravado na memoria de todos que presenciaram aquela maravilhosa sena no shopping, seja de quem armou tudo, ou de que ajudou a fazer, de quem participou, de quem se emocionou e recebeu aquela dedicatória, ou de quem assistiu por acaso.

_**Fim'**_


End file.
